The Interview
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: The mystery inc crew are stuck in outer space with an alien hunter, and football star, two veteran astronauts, a millionaire, a crazy scientist, a "robot", a female astronaut and an alien that's terrorizing to moon base. And to make matters worse Clark literally picked the worst possible time to a one on one interview on Velma. Velma and Clark. I like their chemistry. SMUT! SMUT!


Its late at night on the moon base and everyone is asleep, well everyone except for one person .You could hear the running water echo down the halls were a girl with short brown hair and black thick rimmed glasses was taking a shower.

As the water ran over her body she was full of anger. Velma and Daphne got into yet another fight and it didn't end in apologies. She still didn't understand how someone like Daphne would do good on a test and better than her I might add?

She continued washing her body paying very close attention to her D cup breasts and her ass, her two greatest assets besides her massive brain of course. Daphne might have been pretty, but she was thin and small while Velma was curvy in all the right places.

She continued to wash the shampoo out of the hair, but even with the water running she heard something crash to the floor.

"H - hello?", she turned to the door. No one answered. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body. She hesitantly inched towards the door into the pitch black hallway. She listened intently and found the sound coming from around the right hallway.

Velma quietly tip toed around the corner,"H - hello, who's there?", she whispered in a fearful tone as she walked closer to the sound. It was dark down the corridor but she saw a weird outline in the shadows, she squinted to get a better look, but suddenly two red lights shined in the dark.

Then she realized those weren't lights, those were eyes! The creature stood and Velma realised it was the alien creature, it stood high over her, its scales greasy on its skin. She froze in fear, her scream caught in her throat. The creature leaned down to her, its tail sliding around the ground around her feet and it released a deafening shriek. Velma covered her ears and turned to run, but tripped over its tail.

She stumbled to her feet and dashed down the halls not caring where she was going or if the creature was still behind her. As she turned the corner heading back to the co ed showers she ran smack dab into something and fell to the floor knocking off her glasses.

"Ow, all this for a shower", a voice said in an annoyed tone. Velma recognized the voice instantly and opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure of a man with short dark brunette hair and a dazzling smile. Laying there on the ground was Clark, the host of Celebrity Heat. He stopped rubbing head and realising who he had run into and he automatically was at her side.

"Velma! Are you alright?!", he asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Here", He picked up her glasses and tried to put them on her face, but she grabbed them and put them on herself. It was no secret Clark like Velma, he nonstop flirted with her to her distaste even before they had even left Earth's atmosphere.

She stood up and looked around the corner, the alien was nowhere to be seen and she sighed in relief. She then realized Clark was only wearing a towel, his muscles he had the perfect build, not to big like U - boat and not to scrawny like Shaggy. She soon forced herself to look away forgetting all her logical thinking.

Clark was looking at the clock on the far wall, it read 12:38,"I thought everyone had already taken showers hours ago?", he asked fixing his towel around his waist.

Velma gulped in reply and turned away from him,"Well I'm not exactly excited to bathe with a bunch of naked strangers and have them staring at me", she pointed out crossing his arms. It might have been dark, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clark biting his lip running his hand threw his hair.

"I don't know why, I mean your super smart, a great personality and amazing body", he looked her up and down smiling,"you have nothing to be shy about, really", he admitted, you could swear Velma was blushing bright red, but she covered it with an eye roll and scoffed at him.

"As much as I enjoy people pointing out my intelligence, I am in no mode for your useless flirting", she said sharply brushing passed him, feeling a shock run through her body from the contact and walked into the shower. Clark followed after her and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Velma gasped and he gave her that million dollar smile.

"I'm sorry let me just start over", he begged looking down at her and she motioned for him to go on,"I was putting together some work for the show and I realized I have everything except one thing", Velma looking at him with a eyebrow raised,"And that is?",

He pulled a pen and a note pad from behind his back"The interview with the astranged Velma Dinkley of The Mystery Incorporated ", he finished smiling.

Velma looked at him like he had grown an extra head,"Why do you wanna interview with me. Why don't you interview Daphne, she got the highest score on the test and she pretty. She's the triple threat. I'm just a random", she admitted feeling anger burn in her core and she turned away from him.

"But I want to interview someone who I find inspiring and I want you Velma". He wants me? Her mind only processed those words and dirty thoughts littered her mind before she shook off his comment.

"Um...s- sure whatever", she rolled her eyes before he grabbed her hand turning her around facing him. His breath hot against her skin and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat unsuccessfully.

"I'm serious, girls like Daphne Blake are everywhere, but your one in a million", he said in a smooth voice. Velma didn't know what to to say, on the other hand yes she did.

"Your compliments are cornyier than the robots", she scoffed pulling her hand out of his. Clark threw his hands up in surrender,"Can't blame a guy for trying", Velma just rolled her eyes tapping her foot.  
"Come on, you should be used to guys trying to get in your pants I mean look at you", Velma blushed violently.

"Actually no", Clark raised an eyebrow at her,"Wait what do you mean no?", he asked out of curiosity.

"You have to promise not to laugh", Velma scolded and Clark nodded.  
"I haven't actually done "it" with anyone", she was expecting him to break out in laughter. I mean a nerd in a mystery solving team being a virgin was usually comedy gold, but surprisingly she didn't hear laughing or even a snort.

"Have you even kissed a guy?", he asked innocently. She looked at him, was this a game of 20Q or something?

"Yes, I mean at some point I dated Shaggy..",  
"That skinny hippy dude?", Clark asked with a jealous tone in his voice that made Velma shudder,"Y- yea, but it was a long time ago. It didn't work and he chose the dog over me", she explained anger burning once again as she balled her fists.

Blinded with anger I guess she didn't notice Clark walk up to her standing dangerously close pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Ya know your really cute when you blush", he said smiling at her, but her eyes lowered into a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?! I mean you jumped me in th-",  
Before she could get out her sentence Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his lips into her. He grinned against her lips happy to shut her up and for her to kiss him back hungrily.

Velma eagerly parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, Clark pulled her closer deepening the kiss. When Velma felt him grind into her hip erection brushed against her lower stomach and she tensed immediately. Clark noticed her stiffening and pulled away.

"D- do you wanna stop? I don't want to make you do anything that would make you uncomfortable", he asked honestly. Velma was touched at concern and nodded.

"I'm ready if you are", Clark smiled and kissed her once again, but pulled away to her dismay. He started walking slowly around her admiring her as if she was a work of art, that needed the up most care whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Any guy that would give you up doesn't deserve you in the first place"

"I will make tonight the best you ever have. Tomorrow you won't be able to walk that's a promise"

They last comment made her heart tighten in her chest while she felt her towel fall to the ground, but she thought nothing of it as his fingers ran over her spine sending a warm sensation throughout her body."You have an amazing body".

Clark snaked one arm under her shoulder and took her chin turning her head. He looked at her lovingly and captured her lips in his own. Velma completely melted in his arms opening her mouth for his tongue to slide in.

She couldn't help but moan while his hand lowered between her legs, before Velma knew what had happened she had let out low shriek feeling pressure in her lower half. She looked down to find Clark hand now wrapped around her front and he had started fingering her.

He added two more fingers and she let a whimper leave her lip. Clark started to move his fingers faster and curled them receiving a silent yelp as he continued to prep her for what was to come. After a while he pulled out with a "plop", and a desperate whine, but ignored it and latched onto her lips roughly biting her bottom lip.

It was short and when they pulled away her could see her now plump swollen lips smiling.

Velma didn't know what took over her body, but she got down on her knees and pulled his towel off. And he 10 inch cock stood tall.

She got over her initial shock and didn't hesitate when she took his whole shaft in her mouth then pulled out. She licked the tip with her tongue and lowered her hand to touch herself. She licked the entire length before taking him in her mouth once again and he groaned running his hands threw her short hair.

Velma continued bobbing her head back and forth making him moan her name. She hollowed her cheeks and he groaned loudly making her smirk around his cock

He looked down at her smiling,"Don't tell me you learned that in a book?", he asked playfully. Velma shrugged her shoulders and continued to suck him off, taking the rest of the cock that she couldn't get in her mouth, and jerking it with her hand.

She soon took his cock out of her mouth and stood on her knees and put his cock between her massive breasts and she to give him the titjob of his life. He threw his head back in ecstasy while she licked his head through her breasts. She removed her lips and licked the length of his cock before looking up at him, grinning as she made eye contact with him while she continued to blow him.

Velma deep throated him and he let out a little whimper. She ran her free hand up his chest admiring his 6-pack while still pleasuring herself and him.

"I want this...please give it to me", she murmured, he looked between her legs and saw she was fingering herself and she was dripping wet. Clark licked his lips at the sight and motioned for her to get on her hands and knees. She obeyed and turned around putting most of her weight on her arms and her ass was in the air.

Clark enjoyed the view as he got down on his knees and positioned the head of his cock with her pussy,"I'm gonna try and please you the best I can, but its going to hurt the first time then it'll get better", he promised her and she nodded. He slowly pushed his tip inside her and she groaned in pain.

He started kissing down her shoulder blade to help distract her from the burning pain. His cock was a lot bigger than his fingers. He could see the stretch he was putting on her virgin pussy as he pushed himself deeper inside and he tried to keep it at a slow pace. Velma was starting to enjoy the feeling of fullness and let out a whine when he pulled out completely.

She had felt empty without his member filling the space, but that won't last long. Clark pushed back inside her until nothing else was left and she put her hands over her mouth, so she wouldn't wake anyone with her screams. She let out a muffled cry as he continued his pace. Pulling out and slamming back into her. The only sounds were the skin to skin contact and their moans.

"God... Your... So Tight!", he groaned ramming in and out of her in a steady fast rhythm.

In a low audible tone Velma called his name,"Faster... Harder... Please Clark", she whispered low ,but he heard her and followed her orders. He rested his hands on her hips she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. He flashed her a smile before suddenly jerking his hips in a circles unknowingly hitting a certain spot inside her making her squeal and arch her back.

"What was that!?", she asked panting deeply. Clark couldn't helped but smile,"That is you glorious G -spot".

"Can you hit it again?",

"Later, but now I think we should mixed things up", he pulled out of her earning a whine from the bookworm. Clark pulled her on his lap and he lied down on his back as she slowly eased back on top of his dick.

Velma repositioned herself on his cock straddling his hips. He rested his hands on her hips to balance her as she began bouncing up and down on his dick. She moaned throwing back her head enjoying the sensation. Clark looked up at her thinking she looked downright breathtaking with the satisfied look on her face.

He grabbed on of her breast jiggling on her chest and cupped it in his hand. Velma stopped and smirk down at Clark, it surprised him when she started to grind on his lap, he left out a little whine at the movement and she continued. Her movement began to falter and he knew she was almost there.

Velma started to feel a tugging in her gut,"I - I think I'm about to", Clark put his finger on her lips,"I know... me too".

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her down. Now they were pressed up against each other and they continued to move their hips in sync. Her moans became louder and he felt a warm pool in his gut.

He started groan,"A - almost there", he was about to pull out, but she shook her head,"I - I want you to cum in me. I- I'm on the the God...pill", she begged biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

He nodded and continued to thrust inside her when he could feel she was about to climax, Clark tightened his arms around her and thrusted pounding her hard while she let out pleasured whimpers into his neck. Clark gripped her right ass cheek and thrusted with all his might and hit her G- spot hard sending them both over the edge.

Velma could feel him releasing his warm seed inside her and let out a shudder as the orgasm rocketed throughout her body. She fell on top of him, her body giving up on her and they just laid there both panting deeply. He didn't pull out, but rolled onto his side with her in his arms.

"I can't believe I just had sex on the moon", Velma thought out loud in awe laying her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"I can't believe I landed the girl of my dreams on the moon", Clark chuckled ruffling her hair.

Velma gave him a small smile,"The perfect interview for Clark Host of Celebrity Heat", she mocked jokingly, her eyes feeling heavy. Clark laughed at her and kissed her forehead.

 _ **Sorry if this was a little rushed, but I must say this story was full on smut.**_


End file.
